Prodigal Son (TV series)
''Prodigal Son '' is an American web television series created by Akiva Goldsman, Geoff Johns, and Greg Berlanti for DC Universe. Based on the DC Comics character Dick Grayson, a former circus acrobat who, after his parents' death, was trained by Batman to fight crime as his sidekick, the first Robin. Now in his adulthood and a detective with the Bludhaven Police Department, Dick establishes a new vigilante identity in his quest to step out from his mentor's shadow and move past being Robin. Cast and characters Main * Brenton Thwaites as Dick Grayson * Unknown as Luke Fox * Martin Freeman as Dudley Soames Supporting * Ryan Jefferson Booth as Chief Francis Redhorn * Courtney B. Vance as Lucius Fox * Molly Quinn as Barbara Gordon/Oracle * Lindsey Gort as Amy Rohrbach Confirmed Plot Lines * This season will be "like a buddy cop movie" * Unlike in the comics, Dick will become a brooding and serious vigilante with darkness in him that he tries constantly to deny * The main villain of this season is Bruno Mannheim Episodes 1.'"Pilot"-'''Two years ago in Gotham, in the evening, Dick stalks drug dealer Tyler Hackett, who abused a young girl, and had charges against him dropped by the District Attorney's office due to a technicality. Hackett meets with a dealer to give him some drugs, hidden inside a stuffed bear. Robin intervenes and the criminals become paranoid believing that Batman is present. Once they realize Batman is gone, they become confident believing Robin would be easy to handle. The criminals are proven wrong when Robin violently executes all of them, except for Hackett. Robin subdues Hackett when he tries to escape and brutally stomps on his face. Hackett promises to no longer abuse his daughter and Robin leaves not before saying: "screw Batman". Two years later, Dick is now a detective in the Bludhaven Police Department with Lucius Fox's son Luke Fox as sergeant, Dudley Soames as inspector, and Francis Redhorn as chief. As a result of having witnessed the brutal murder of his family as a child and his subsequent upbringing by Bruce Wayne, Dick has developed a profoundly thick skin topped by a near-impenetrable suit of emotional armor to keep himself protected from the world at large, Dour, stoic, humorless, introverted and deadpan, Dick typically forgoes most human contact and keeps his feelings to himself. He does not get along very well with people, many of whom perceive him as rude, stubborn, anti-social, prickly and disrespectful. However, Dick's outer persona hides a far darker side, a side which almost always come out when he becomes Robin, when this happens, all of Dick's repressed rage, hatred, anger and pain is released at once and he becomes completely devoid of restraint or morality when engaging criminals or villains, inflicting pain and injuries on them so monstrously horrific that most who cross his path run from him automatically. This side of Dick is not, however, evil, merely merciless and absolute for he does not harm innocents regardless of the situation and works daily to deny it for it is the side of him that Batman cultivated and encouraged most. To deny the darkness, Dick has been avoiding vigilantism for two years by doing things strictly by the book similar to Fox, Redhorn, and Soames. Just like Dick, despite his clean record as a cop, Redhorn is not well-liked by his colleagues due to how badly he treats them and tries to get on their nerves for his own amusement. In recent weeks, crime in Bludhaven has risen and the police have struggled with dealing with it. Bruno Mannheim hires a man named Lawrence Crock aka Sportsmaster who helps Intergang steal drugs from a corrupt politician. Dick decides to do something about it and puts on a blue and black vigilante costume and goes out to stop them. As the vigilante, he manages to defeat Sportsmaster and subsequently destroys the shipment of drugs. Dick gets a call from Barbara Gordon aka Oracle who asks him if he is ready to fight crime again, and Dick declares that he won't be Robin anymore and that he's chosen the name "Nightwing." 2. '"Royal Pain"-'''While Dick is on patrol as Nightwing, he meets FBI Special Agent Lorna Gaines, who requests his help in recovering an X1 super-chip, designed to decrypt the confidential satellite transmissions that drive the world's financial markets, from Kord Industries, a company under federal investigation for supplying weapons to terrorist groups. Dick agrees to help and leaves after Gaines gives him the information of where to find it. Unknown to Dick, however, Special Agent Lorna Gaines is in league with Mannheim's associate Johnny Stitches, who wants the chip himself in order to steal from the world's markets, and keep the money himself rather than share it with his boss. Dick succeeds in stealing the chip from Kord with Barbara's help and hands it to Stitches, thinking he is an FBI agent. The next day, Dick gets an angry visit from Batman, who reveals that Kord Industries is not under federal investigation, that the company was contracted by the Government, and that Mannheim duped him into doing his dirty work. Dick wants to makeup for what he has done only for Batman to declare that he is taking over the investigation from this point on. This angers Dick, who yells at Batman that he is not Robin anymore. However, Batman just ignores Dick and leaves not before warning him to stay out of his way. The FBI declares a manhunt on Dick led by Special Agent-in-Charge Phyllis Turner with support from the Bludhaven Police Department by Chief Redhorn. Dick, with Barbara's help, tracks Gaines when she is meeting with Stitches and Stitches abandons her while forcing several henchmen in a club to fight Dick. Dick defeats all of them and forces Gaines to tell him where Stitches is by threatening to break her fingers. Gaines tells Dick that Stitches plans to install a satellite uplink to decrypt the financial markets and gives up the location. As Stitches and his men are making the final adjustments to the uplink, they are interrupted by Dick, who uses several grappling cables to lift the thugs into the air and then drop them to the ground hard, injuring him. Dick brutally defeats the remaining thugs until the FBI and BPD led by Luke intervenes. Dick tries to escape only to be held at gunpoint by Agent Turner. Dick then fires a Batarang to the wall and when Turner looks to see where it landed, Dick vanishes without a trace. Agent Turner notices the Batarang Dick threw is flashing blue in a repetitive manner and when she presses the button out of curiosity, she hears the conversion that Dick had earlier with Gaines about duping him. In the aftermath, the FBI has recovered the chip, the Office of Professional Responsibility has ordered Gaines to be suspended so they investigate her, Nightwing is to be dealt with by the police as they see fit, and Stitches is to be held in Redhorn's precinct until the U.S Marshals arrive to transfer him to Slabside Maximum Security Prison. Redhorn, however, gives Mannheim access to Stitches' cell where Mannheim strangles Stitches due to Stitches planning to keep his wealth from him and Intergang. Mannheim then leaves after strangling Stitches and Redhorn promises to cover it up not before getting paid by Mannheim. 3.TBA Bat24 4. TBA Nightslayer 5. TBA Bat24 6. TBA Nightslayer 7. TBA Bat24 8. TBA Nightslayer 9. TBA Bat24 10. TBA Nightslayer 11. TBA Bat24 12. TBA Nightslayer